


Hoodie

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, He really, M/M, Neil loves Andrew in his clothes, really loves it, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	

Andrew stumbled out of the bedroom to feel around a dimly lit kitchen for coffee filters. Neil was leaned back into the corner of the countertop with a glass of green tea and was swirling it idly. He watched Andrew with a smile and finally said, "coffee is already made." At that he turned around to stand of tippy toes and grab a mug for him. Andrew was behind him in a second, with a whispered yes or no, and kissed Neil's cheek in thanks.

Neil took a seat at the two person table in their dorm and waited for Andrew to settle. When Andrew flicked the light on Neil slapped a hand over his eyes. "God no, Andrew shut that off." Then slowly opened his eyes when he thought it safe. Andrew drug his chair next to him and when he sat he let his head fall on Neil's shoulder.

Neil was screaming internally. Times like these were rare, Andrew was all soft edges from sleep and it wouldn't last long. It was a brilliant gray area when Andrew did the simplest things that made Neil's heart melt.

"No sleep?"

Andrew only made a noise close to a grunt. He pulled his bare legs up into the chair and sipped his coffee without opening his eyes. They stayed like that for a long time but they had practice in an hour and needed to get dressed. He thought about the court and Kevin's bitchy attitude he was bound to have about the fight Neil started last night. He'd gladly sit here the rest of the day but as if an alarm went off, Andrew was suddenly up.

He walked towards the bedroom without a look back. His socks didn't match, but he wore white pajama shorts and his palmetto state hoodie. Scratch that— _Neil's_ palmetto state hoodie. Neil scrambled for words but they failed him in the end. He nearly knocked the chair over with the force of standing and followed Andrew. He found him walking towards the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"Babe, why are you wearing my hoodie?"

Andrew started brushing his teeth to ignore him. Neil came to lean against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching Andrews reflection. When he had spit and rinsed, Neil said "Andrew."

"Problem Junkie?"

"I-" Neil started to say he _wasn't_ a junkie, he'd never touched drugs but knew it wouldn't matter; that's not how Andrew meant it anyways. Andrew lifted himself onto the sink's edge because he couldn't get past Neil in the doorway. "No, of course not, but why?"

"Why not? I can't wear my— I can't wear your clothes? They're comfy." Neil stared at him, his legs dangling and his knees spread apart comfortably.

"Were you–" Andrew had nearly called him the B word. _Boyfriend_. It made Neil's heart race. "You have the same one."

"Yeah but yours is bigger and it makes it better." Neil decided he was done with the inquiry, his libido be damned, Andrew could wear _all_ of his things. His hands hovered over Andrews knees, "yes or no?"

"Yes."

Andrew kissed him back with bite and fire, Neil wouldn't have him any other way. His hands rested on the warmth of Andrews thighs but they didn't roam. "Were you going to call me your boyfriend?"

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot." So Neil did, trailing down to the place where Andrews heart beat strong and sure in his neck. Neil could see the number ten 'Josten' in the mirror and it made him crazy.

"This could be a problem for me." He slid his hands around Andrews back to feel the words there.

Andrew pulled him in between his legs and nibbled on his ear, "I don't care."

And really, Neil didn't either.


End file.
